


Lupercalia

by Rosalie_Starfall



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, High Priestess - Freeform, Queen of Hell, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalie_Starfall/pseuds/Rosalie_Starfall
Summary: The Church Of Night has Fallen and The Dark Lord has been overthrown. What should Directrix Spellman do with the Covens Centuries old traditions? A Certain Demon Queen of Hell might have a few ideas.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 58
Kudos: 238





	1. The Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Super short set up. Plan to write more.  
> This is for my sweet Girlfriend I hope she likes it or at least were I take it from here.

February 12th The Visitation :

It had been many months since the Church of Night had fallen. The evil corrupt Blackwood long gone from the desecrated church where many lifelong Brothers and Sisters had perished at his hands. Most of the younger members were saved by the Spellmans but not all could be. Finally after many long hard working months the School was reopened and a sense of normalcy was begging to set in for everyone.

Self proclaimed Directrix Zelda Spellman was grateful to start getting things more organized and back to normal. Although things would never be the same again and she was finding it difficult to adjust to so many changes from what she had known for centuries. No longer could she turn to the Dark Lord in her prayers which she had faithful done multiple times a day her entire life, and no longer could she use her feminine wiles to manipulate Faustus to her will. 

She had to start from scratch. Create something new, true, good, and safe for the children of the fallen Church of Night. But where to start, and how to start? How to explain everything that had happened over the last year. So many traditions now lay meaningless with the demise of The Dark Lord. 

Twas the night before Lupercalia would normally be set to start. Zelda had just finished her nightly routine and was pushing the many layers of blankets and sheets open for her slide into. Her black silk nightgown slipping up her thigh as she crawled into the warm bed. Fireplace still lit but faintly spreading a warm soft glow throughout the room creating moving shadows as she settled back against her pillow with a long sigh. So many things running through her head. She still had not decided if she should have the Lupercalia Festivities or if she shouldn’t. Would everyone be disappointed if she decided not to? 

“Lilith what should I do?” she whispered not even aware she had asked the question at all.

Mindlessly her fingers played with a rogue hair laying on her shoulder as she continued to try and sort out all her thoughts and questions. She lay staring at the ceiling listening to the fire crackle as the shadows continued to dance with the soft dying light in front of her like a play. She watched transfixed no longer aware of her surroundings.

Zelda’s eyes became heavy as she teetered on the edge of sleep a delicate warm breeze blew through the room. The light from the fire almost extinguished just the gentle glow from the embers still lit the fireplace itself leaving the room in darkness and shadow. Zelda drifting further and further to sleep. 

A faint touch slid along the edge of the bed gliding down till it found the sleeping figures leg. Just the slightest whisper of a touch so light and gentle it felt unreal. In fact it felt like a dream as it continued to slide up along Zelda’s leg. Once the caress had reached her hip it stopped and there was a slight dip in the mattress as a dark slender figure sat next to the sleeping witch. Zelda’s body instinctively rolled onto its side curling into the embrace. The touch then continued its gentle journey reaching the red head’s cheek and delicately tucked the rogue hair from before behind the sleeping woman's ear.

“Zelda,” a distant voice whispered to her from the shadows of her dream “Listen to me darling.” Zelda hummed in her sleep. The gentle touch began to slide back down to her hips, and a light breath tickled her ear. “You must hold Lupercalia.” the soft voice demanded. 

The witch tried to find the familiar voice but was surrounded by a warm comforting darkness. “You will be the Mistress of the hunt. Together we shall bring a new and fruitful year and we shall build the most powerful coven of witches.” the grip on her hip and the voice becoming stronger. Zelda reached for her hip to find the source of the pressure but found nothing. 

“You shall be My High Priestess and I shall be your Queen.” Zelda sighed and began to stir from her sleep. “Give me a festive Lupercalia and you shall be rewarded High Priestess Zelda Spellman” the voice growled in the witches sleeping ear. Then Zelda felt the distinct touch of a kiss pressed against her lips.

Zelda’s eyes flew open at the sensation and the room suddenly went cold and dark as a stirring breeze flew through the room stealing all traces of warmth. Sitting up in bed her eyes scanned the dark room only lit by the cool moonlight outside her eyes only finding empty shadows. “Lilith?” She whispered her fingers moving to her lips where she could still feel the kiss.


	2. The Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress of the Hunt Zelda Spellman starts the Celebration of Lupercalia.

February 13th The Matching:

The next day Zelda called the school together for morning assembly. Standing in front of the students as they all filed into the main hall she cleared her throat to call everyone's attention to her. 

"Blessed morning everyone." Her voice clear and direct quieting any lingering conversation. "I’ve called everyone here this morning for an announcement. Late last night after many hours of contemplation it was decided we shall hold our annual Lupercalia festivities."

An excited murmur spread throughout the hall. "Yes Yes, it’s very exciting news.” waving her hands to calm the crowd. “Things will be a little different this year however.” everyone's attention moved back to Zelda. “What will be different this year Directrix Spellman?” Elsbeth asked. 

“Nothing very big. This year I will be Mistress of the Hunt to start. We also will not be restricted to the rules of Heteronormativity, If one desires to be matched with a Witch or Warlock or the same sex we will whip up a potion to make sure everyone will be matched to their hearts desire. This year we will embrace ourselves and what we most desire. ” 

An excited rumble began to spread throughout the hall once again. “Also this year we will not be giving thanks to the Dark Lord in our festivities.” The room immediately became silent again. “This year we will be giving thanks to Lilith, First Woman and mother to all witches. We will be thanking her for any gifts she may bestow on us this coming year. As well as taking our power into our own hands. We will honor Lilith by not being subservient just as she did at the beginning of time in the garden."

The room stared up at her shocked. “That will be all for now. We will meet back here for the matching after dinner.” She turned and left for her office followed closely by her family. 

Closing the doors to the office behind her she had only just reached her desk when they flew open again with a million questions flooding out at her as the rest of the Spellmans came spilling inside.

“Auntie Zee! What is going on?” Sabrina asked as she ran over to the desk just as Zelda sat down her hands combing threw her hair. “Zelds, do you realize what you just said?” Hilda asked just at Sabrina’s heels. “This is going to be by far the most interesting Lupercalia I’ve ever been apart of, What gave you this idea Auntie?” Ambrose asked as he closed the door behind him.

“Please will you clucking hens calm down.” Zelda sighed looking up at them as they crowded around her desk. 

“Zelds, What is going on? I didn’t think we would celebrate Lupercalia this year.” Hilda asked “Certainly with the limited number of Coven Members we currently have. Especially to try an open Matching. Auntie how are we going to pull that off?” a smirk spreading across Ambrose’s face. 

Zelda shuffled some papers around her desk as she spoke calmly “I believe Lilith came to me last night.” 

“What do you mean you believe she came to you? Aren’t you sure?” Sabrina asked.

“Yes, I am. I mean it was sort of during a dream, or while I was sleeping but it was definitely her voice and I could feel her presence.” Zelda continued. “She wants us to Hold Lupercalia this year in her honor. And why not? We have to do something. We no longer worship the Dark Lord and she did help us in defeating him last year.” The family hovering around her desk each one coming to terms with the idea.

“So how exactly are we doing this?” Sabrina asked.

"Actually Niece I've got some ideas."

***

Later that evening the small Coven began to reconvene at the main hall where the traditional Lupercalia Maypole had already been set up. At the entrance Hilda gave every Member a vile of potion. Some red and some purple “Here my little darlings.” she said as she handed them out as everyone entered. “I have one for everyone. Go on inside we will get started shortly.” 

Chairs set up in a circle around the base of the pole red, white, and black ribbons hanging from the top. Just as it looked every year. Zelda watched over everyone from her same position she she stood the year before. Excited chatter filling the room. Sabrina and Ambrose among the crowd each holding their own vile both filled with red potion waiting along with everyone else. After a while the whole coven was finally gathered. Hilda gave her sister a thumbs up to ensure everyone was present and had their potion. 

Zelda Clapped her hands together a few times. “Good evening!” calling everyone's attention up to her. “So glad everyone is here. Tonight we start the 3 day celebration of Lupercalia!” Many Students started clapping, hollering, and whistling. Zelda held her hand up to quiet them again.

“Tonight as we discussed earlier we will be doing a few new things. Everyone should have a Vile that contains a potion. This potion will be sure to make it so that you will only be matched with the sex of your desired partner.” A soft questioning murmur started in the room. 

“If you wish only to be matched with a witch or warlock of the same sex this potion will ensure that, If you desire to be matched with the opposite sex it will ensure that, If you want to be matched with anyone this potion will make it so.”

The Coven began to chatter a bit as a sense of understanding spread throughout the hall. “Guided by Lilith we shall have a fruitful Lupercalia. Please everyone drink your potion now and we can get started.”

Uncorking their viles some groups of friends cheered and laughed as they drank the shimmery colored liquid. The excitement grew as the crowd finished their potion. 

“Now we have enough seats to accommodate half the coven. If your potion was red please take a seat. If your potion was purple please take a ribbon.” The coven began to shift throughout the room as everyone found their place. 

Once settled again Zelda called out over the crowd. “May the Matching Begin!” She clapped and music began to play throughout the room. Those holding the ribbons began to dance around the pole and the sitting Coven Members. 

Zelda continued to watch from above. Glad everything so far was going without a hitch when she noticed the dance below started to slow down. As if it were in slow motion. A purple and red fog rolled in around her causing the dance below her to look like a far way dream. Just as she started to question what was going on she felt a delicate hand touch her hip and slide along to the front of her pulling her firmly back against a slender body.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she instinctively relaxed into the embrace. “Lilith.” she sighed as she felt the other hand move to her collar pushing her red locks out of the way. A soft pur at her ear made her quiver.

“You’ve done well my dear. I’m impressed with the start of the festival so far.” Gentle lips pressed against Zelda’s neck causing the witch to melt further into the arms around her. “I’m glad you’re pleased my Queen.” Zelda whispered hoarsely her voice deep with arousal rolling her head to the side to grant better access. 

“You will make a wonderful High Priestess.” The feminine voice continued. The free hand that brushed the fiery mane aside now snaked its way around the witches other hip up to her breast where is squeezed firmly causing her to whimper. 

“You’re mine Zelda Spellman,” Zelda cried out as she felt teeth sink into her skin marking her. 

“This Lupercalia you may be the Mistress of the Hunt to the coven but I have matched with you my darling.” The hand at her breast now slid up to the witches chin turning her head to the side. “Until tomorrow my sweet” the familiar touch of soft lips pressed against her own had Zelda reaching to touch the hands currently claiming her body only to find nothing and to feel nothing the warm embrace around her vanished.

Her eyes flew open to see the Red and Purple fog quickly roll across and out of the room. Turning around to try and catch a glimpse of her Dark Queen she found herself alone again. 

Turning back again hands bracing herself on the banister overlooking the main hall trying to catch her breath she saw the dance before her speeding up as if now in fast forward now. The music stopped and the sounds of joy and excitement erupted throughout the room. All the pairs seem to have been perfectly matched. A sigh of relief passed her lips. 

“It looks as though Lilith has blessed everyone with a perfect match.” Many of the students kissed and embraced the whole coven was in a state of euphoria. 

“Tomorrow we shall begin The Courting.” Zelda said before turning away from the coven to move down the hall towards her chambers. Her hand reaching up to her neck where she had not moments ago felt Lilith bite her claim her as her own. Looking back down at her hand she saw no blood. 

Entering her room she quickly crossed to the mirror at her vanity examining her neck more closely. She found no trace of a mark but she could still feel it. As she gently touched the spot she smiled to herself and remembered what Lilith had said to her. “You’re mine Zelda Spellman.”


	3. The Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woods can be a very dark and lonely place. You really should have a special someone come along with you.

February 14 The Courting:

Twilight had only just started. The Sky filled with soft pink and purple clouds as the sun continued to set lower and lower. Every minute darker than the one before. The academy was buzzing with anticipation as the Students began preparations for the Courting.

All day Zelda found herself touching her neck and daydreaming about The dark haired Queen of Hell. She was so distracted she finally had to end class early because she couldn’t keep from smiling and was tired of all the questions and looks. She decided to spend the rest of her afternoon at the Mortuary where it would be quiet and she could be left alone. Sabrina and Abrose at the academy getting ready for tonight and Hilda at the bookshop spending the holiday with that Vampire masquerader she was so infatuated with.

The redhead made herself a cup of tea before going upstairs to her bedroom. Placing her cup at her vanity she went over to the closet in search of something to wear for tonight. Flipping through the various dresses of black and grey. She finally found exactly what she wanted. A perfectly tailored black suit jacket and skirt with a low cut white blouse. She wanted to look nice but she didn’t want it to look as if she was trying too hard.

Tossing the outfit on the bed she reached over and grabbed her cup of tea sipping it slowly as she gazed down at the outfit. Her free hand gently gliding over the fabric. Zelda smiled as she thought about what might happen tonight. The dark voice echoing through her head “I have matched with you my darling.”

Zelda’s mind drifting off, pictures of Lilith floating through her head. Their hands touching and fingers intertwining together. A light caress of the other’s cheek. Her fingers brushing through the soft dark curls. 

She finally came back to reality. Turning to sit at her vanity and do her makeup and hair. Taking her time to make sure she looked her best again without wanting to look too eager for tonight. Applying her makeup and curling her hair a chill would rush down her spine anytime she accidentally grazed over invisible mark left from last night.

Finally just as Twilight started to fade and the sky became a deep shade of blue Zelda finished the last few buttons on her blazer. One last look in the mirror tousling her hair just slightly she left the room and headed downstairs. Quickly grabbing her coat as she left the Mortuary.

***

A short walk through the woods she came to a clearing already many Coven members scattered throughout. Several traditional anointment baskets lined up on the ground. Looking up she found the stars blinking brightly across the now pitch black sky taking a deep breath.

“It’s gonna be great Auntie Zee.” turning around she smiled at her niece. “Seriously I think you’ve done a really great job and Lilith is gonna love it.” 

“I hope you’re right Sabrina.” Zelda sighed. “Is everyone here?” Sabrina nodded “Good then lets get this started shall we?” 

“Good evening everyone! You’ve all been matched and it is now time to begin the courting.” The Students cheer and clap each pair together arm in arm or hand in hand. 

“We have our traditional anointment baskets here one for each pair. As per usual you shall go into the woods with your partner disrobe, anoint yourselves and lie under the Lupercalian moon. Also as usual Abstinence is encouraged.” many boos and hisses spread throughout the crowd.. 

“I do ask you to remember we honor Lilith tonight and in turn only do what you most desire. There is no pressure if you wish to abstain or if you find the urge to unite. Only do what you wish to do.” a knowing smirk spread across her lips.

“Now everyone you must stay with your partner all night and you must stay on the path. And without further ado may the courting begin!” All the couples rush past her each grabbing a basket. “Have fun.” She called out after them as they all disappeared down the path and into the woods. 

Left alone in the clearing she once again looked up at the sky to watch the stars twinkle at her. “Did you bring a basket for us Zelda?” the familiar dark voice asked. Quickly turning her head back towards the sound she finally saw her. Lilith’s long dark curls slightly moved by the light breeze. Her body wrapped in a Black jacket tied tightly around her slender waist. Zelda had spent such a long time staring at her she had forgotten that Lilith had asked her a question. “Hmm?” she found herself asking without even realizing.

Lilith began to move towards her “I asked if you brought us an anointment basket?” The witch simply nodded as she continued to stare transfixed on the beauty slowly moving towards her. Holding her hand out to the side she said a quiet spell and a basket appeared in her hand. The Demoness laughed softly “Wonderful. Now would you care to join me?” holding out her arm Zelda took it and let the Queen usher her away and out of sight.

Once Lilith found a secluded area slightly off the path. “This looks like a good spot.” She took the basket from Zelda’s hand and laid it on the ground. Zelda went to reach for the blanket in the basket to lay on the ground when Lilith quickly took her wrist and spun her around and into her arms. “I’ll take care of that dear.” 

The Queen’s grip moved from Zelda’s wrist up to her chin delicately tilting her head up softly caressing the witches jaw. “Mmmm, You look stunning.” she whispered. 

Gently walking Zelda backwards she pushed her back against the large tree that was hiding them from the path. Zelda hadn’t realized before but she had stopped breathing. It wasn’t until her back hit the tree that a shallow breath had finally passed through her lips. “Thank you my Queen.” the redhead said quietly. Almost afraid to speak as if it might wake her from this dream. Her lips left parted begging to be kissed.

Watching the confidante and mighty Zelda Spellman turn so meek and soft at the slightest touch made Lilith smirk. “You’re a very good girl.” Moving away from her, attention now on the anointment basket. Zelda’s hand drifting up to her jaw immediately missing the touch.

“So far Lupercalia is exactly what I wanted. I can feel the Coven and their adoration, their praise.” Snapping her fingers the Blanket lay itself on the ground. The Milk, Blood, Oysters, Figs, and Cherries all laid out around the blanket. “Its giving me power,” Turning back towards the witch still leaning against the tree with a wicked smile “making me stronger.”

The dark demoness moved back towards her. Lilith’s hand first reaching for the slender hip. Again the redheads breath caught in her throat. “I believe you’ve done so well you deserve a little thanks.” Inching closer and closer their eyes locked together Zelda couldn’t take it anymore and leaned forward capturing the soft full lips against her own.

Moaning softly as one of Zelda’s hand moves directly to the mane of dark wild curls the other to the small of her back pulling the Queen into her tightly. The demoness’ hands having to brace herself against the tree. Their lips parted only long enough to open to each other. Tongues now dancing together surrounded by heavy breaths. 

Zelda’s hands blindly reach for the belt holding the black jacket closed tightly around the Queen. Making quick work she unfastens it her hands sliding inside the now open jacket searching for the soft skin hidden away. With haggard breaths the two pull apart. 

Lilith waves her hand and they are suddenly laying on the blanket removed of all clothes except for their panties and bras. Zelda lay beneath Lilith her fiery locks sprawled out across the blanket her chest rapidly rising and falling in unison with her heavy breathing. The Dark Lady over her with one leg between the witches two. 

Tossing her dark hair to the side over her shoulder and out of the way. Her hand once again moved to Zelda’s jaw. “You are so beautiful.” fingers gently glide down her throat to find the tender spot she had left yesterday causing Zelda’s hips to buck into her thigh. “Mmmm and you’re mine”

“Yes.” Zelda said weakly grinding against Lilith's thigh again as Lilith leans down kissing and sucking at the redhead’s throat. “All mine” she whispered as her lips travel lower to find the swell of the witches breast, fingers gently gliding along her curves till they reached her hips.

With a slight tremble from the witch below Lilith’s delicate fingers continue to slide along the hem of the black panties still covering her most desired treasure. Teeth gently sinking into the soft flesh of her breasts. Zelda’s hip moves to find the friction she needs. “Please my Queen.” Her voice is weak and desperate.

Lilith pulled back slightly to look down at the needy writhing witch below her. With a wicked smirk she leaned forward just above the parted red lips of her partner. Hand dipping down to finally rub ever so slightly between Zelda’s legs. “Ohh!” She moaned Lilith’s lips quickly attached to hers capturing the sound. Zelda’s eyes fluttering shut as her hands move to hold onto Lilith’s shoulders.

Fingers work more diligently rubbing over the delicate black fabric. Lips and tongue dancing as the two begin to move together. Zelda’s hand slide from Lilith shoulders forward to cup the full breasts in her hands. Massaging them Lilith pulls out of the kiss with a deep gasp and Zelda makes quick work to attach her lips to the slender neck. Sucking and biting gently Lilith moans and her hips thrust into Zelda’s thigh. 

Two dark creatures moving together like waves. Laying back slightly to look up at the beautiful woman above her. The tension between Zelda’s legs growing with every circle Lilith’s fingers made. One of her hands moved to grip the blanket the other reclaimed its place in the dark curls. Pulling the Queen back down to her they kiss again. 

With two more heavy circles over the witches covered center she came undone.“Unholy fuck!” she cried out as the climax took her. Lilith’s lips moving back to the redheads neck once again biting and sucking to regenerate the mark left there before. “ohh .” Zelda sighed softly as she felt the teeth sink in gently. Her hip automatically thrusting forward to meet Lilith’s hand.

“My Queen,” Calling Lilith's attention to her their labored breath sound deafening in the surrounding silence of the night woods. “I would follow you to hell and back.” The demoness taken aback her hand stopped as she looked down at the breathless beauty below her. “Zelda” she said quietly “You’re too good for Hell my dear.” leaning forward she presses their lips together in a soft gentle kiss.

“I don’t care…” Zelda began to protest but was silenced with a gentle finger against her lips. “We can discuss this more another time.” Lilith rolled onto her side pulling Zelda along the two lay facing each other. Shuffling slightly to the two move to get comfortable in each others arms. 

Zelda’s hand moves to push a rouge hair out of the Queen's face. “This will be a discussion you do realize...” Lilith laughed softly as she continued “I won't be brushed off so easily.” leaning forward Lilith placed a soft kiss against her lips “Yes I know darling. But now we shall focus on The Hunt for tomorrow.”

“Well you’ve already had me now haven’t you.” Zelda stated her hands lazily caressing the demon mothers back.

“Not exactly…” Lilith smirked wickedly. “I have far bigger plans for the Hunt.”


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wicked things lurk in the woods at night but sometimes you want to be caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML! I'm so sorry for the delayed addition to this, I meant to write and post this a week ago but got insanely sick and spent all of last weeks sleeping then getting caught up on all the things I missed while I was sleeping. Anyway here it FINALLY is the final chapter hope you all enjoy it.

February 15th The Hunt

The next morning Zelda was woken by a sweet gentle kiss to her lips. Eyes still foggy from sleep as she tried to take in her surroundings. It was just before dawn. The sun had not yet risen but the sky was slowly becoming brighter. “I have to go. See you tonight.” Lilith said rather urgently and before Zelda could contemplate what had been said, she was dressed and standing in the middle of the path now alone. 

“Aunt Zelda!?” Zelda turned around slightly befuddled just as Sabrina emerged from behind a tree. “Auntie Zee there you are! Everyone is heading back to the Academy. I think it was a really successful full night!” 

“Marvelous.” Zelda responded running her hand through her long red hair finally pulling herself together from the abrupt start to the day. “ What an excellent night!” Ambrose said coming down the path with a wide grin spread across his face. 

“Auntie are you okay? You’re all flush.” he asked, coming to a stop just as he reached his family. “Yes I’m fine nothing for you to worry about. Let's head back to the academy shall we?” 

The three Spellmans made their way through the forest together just as the sun had risen. Making small talk which Zelda couldn’t seem to focus on. The Cool crisp air slowly awakening her senses.

“Has Lilith made any contact with you Auntie? Any word on how the Lupercalia is going over?” Ambrose asked. “Mhmm...” Zelda responded before realizing what sound she had made. “I mean no… Nothing noteworthy at least.” she quickly corrected. If The Queen of Hell wanted her involvement known she wouldn’t be acting so evasive. 

“I’m certain she’s enjoying it.” Sabrina added “Yes, without a doubt it has been the most liberating Lupercalia I’ve ever participated in.”Ambrose stated as they climbed the steps to the Academy. “Well I’m sure we will be informed of her pleasure or displeasure with our efforts after tonight.” 

The three enter the academy doors crossing the entrance and main hall. “I don’t know about you two but I had better rest up before the coming events.” excusing herself she kisses both softly on the cheek before turning to ascend the stairs to her chambers. Sabrina and Ambrose watch her suspiciously before they continue on their way.

Pushing the door closed to her room Zelda lets out a sigh of relief. Glad to be alone again still not having fully comprehended what exactly took place over the last few hours. Running her hands through her hair massaging her scalp as she kicks off her shoes and moves across the room to the bed. Her mind retracing itself to not even an hour ago when she was blissfully wrapped in the demon goddesses arms. Never had she felt more at ease and comfortable before. Even lying on the cold ground she felt more warm and at home then she had ever felt anywhere else. Like she finally found where she belonged.

Her hands mindlessly move to the buttons of her blazer and blouse shedding it from her body letting the material fall to the floor. Moving to the large Mirror that was leaning against the opposite wall her fingers worked to help her shimmy out of the well fitted skirt. A trail of discarded clothes leading its way to her standing in front of the mirror examining her body for any signs left from the night before.

Her hands wandered her body as her eyes trailed after them looking for any marks. A sad sigh passed her lips when she found none. Her hands then moved back up to rake through her hair pushing the long locks back behind her shoulders fingers grazing the spot which Lilith had paid close attention to “Ohhh!” She exclaimed as a rush of heat spread down her spine. Her eyes moving to look at the spot in the Mirror certain there would be a mark this time remembering teeth sinking into her skin. 

Moving closer to the mirror as her fingers continued along the spot she found nothing still no obvious mark. Trying to focus her eyes looking closely a flash of a deep red bite mark appeared for a moment before disappearing again. With a big gleeful smile the witch caressed her neck biting her bottom lip.

Turning away from the Mirror she moved to the bed flinging herself down onto the soft mattress with a content sigh. Fingers gently caressing the spot on her neck as images from the night before flew through her mind. After several minutes Zelda rolled onto her side sinking into the many soft feather pillows before letting sleep take her.

***

Several hours later Zelda woke now feeling well rested and excited for the coming events. It was mid day and because of the festivities classes had been canceled as everyone prepared themselves for the hunt. 

Her hands rake through her hair excited both from the night before and the events still to come “I have far bigger plans for the Hunt.” the quote replayed in her head. Jumping off the bed gleefully like a little girl she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Running herself a hot bath and adding oils of Lavender and Sandalwood she let herself soak for a while. Her hands mindlessly playing with the water. Constantly thinking of the dark haired goddess. Finally after getting cleaned up and dried off Zelda pulled the white silk slip over her head and she went back to her bedroom vanity to apply her makeup and set her hair. 

The sky had started to darken as twilight once again began to creep it’s way across the sky. Moving to the closet she pulled out a long dark red velvet cape, with hood lined in fur. Bringing it over to the Mirror she twirled it around letting it swing over her shoulders before closing the clasp at the neck. Pushing her long red locks forward over her shoulders she pulled the hood up over her head.

“I think I really like this Mistress of the hunt thing” she smiled at herself before turning to make her way to the door and out. She loved the sensation of feeling the cape billowing behind her as she quickly descended the stairs and moved out of the Academy to make her way to the woods.

Again many excited Coven members already lingering in the same clearing from the night before. Some dressed in capes others dressed in furs and wolf hoods. 

As she joined them in the clearing she began quickly. “I know how very excited you all are for the Hunt.” Everyone's attention immediately turned to her many dropped jaws as the powerful image of the Directrix in her fur lined robes took them back.

“I will make this very sweet and simple… May the Hunt begin and do have fun.” she said with a wide smile and a wink. As a loud horn spread through the air and a light fog blanketed the ground and with that the Hunt began. The wolves took off quickly in all directions shortly followed by those in hoods.

The woods were filled with carnal noises. A dark familiar voice blew across the wind and whirled around the redhead. “Time to begin… Run!” with that Zelda began to run through the woods. Paying close attention to her steps she swiftly and elegantly weaved her way through the trees. Passing many united couples along the way. She could feel Lilith's presence closing in on her, the sensation creeping down her spine. 

She turned this way and that way her lungs began to burn with each breath. She could hear twigs from behind breaking with each footfall growing closer till finally a hand reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop and twirling her around. Immediately she was tugged into a firm embrace and a passionate kiss.

A small whimper escaped Zelda’s lungs as Lilith bit the redheads lower lip her hand moving to the soft curls gently pulling so her head was tilted back and the Demon could trail her lips down along her exposed neck. 

Their breathing heavy as Zelda held onto Lilith as the Queen of Hell let her lips,Teeth, and hands own the witch. With the Snap of her fingers the clasp holding the cape around Zelda flew open, off her, and was laid out across the ground. Lilith Pushed Zelda down where she lay on the velvet cape.

“You have no idea the power you have given me Zelda.” Lilith stood over the witch in a Black low cut velvet robe of her own. Dark curls wildly cascading around the demonesses face. It was the first Zelda had been able to lay eyes on her since she had been caught and the vision of the Queen took what little breath she had left away.

Lilith unclasped her own robe with another snap and the heavy material fell to the ground at her feet revealing the Queen’s naked body to the witch. “You have made me very happy High Priestess Zelda Spellman.” She kneeled down in front of the redhead. “You and the coven shall be rewarded fruitfully for this display.”

Lilith crawled over the trembling witch like some kind of feral animal. Zelda lay back as Lilith leaned over her poised to attack. After what felt like an eternity to Zelda Lilith finally pounced. Her lips ravaged the witch below. Her hands took Zelda’s and she pinned them above her head with a wave of her hand roots from the ground sprouted up to wrap around Zelda’s wrists holding them tightly in place. 

“You’re such a good girl Zelda Spellman.” she said and with another wave the simple white slip disappeared. The Demon looked down at her prey with a wicked smile her hands roaming over the soft pale skin almost glowing in the full moon light. Leaning back down she found the kiss swollen lips with her own. Slipping her tongue passed parted lips she grazed short nails down the witch's perfect skin to her thighs.

Finger gliding their way between the trembling legs she pulls them apart swiftly sliding between. Zelda moaned at the feel of their skin pressed together the Queens hips perfectly fitting with her own like a lost puzzle piece. Long delicate fingers manage their way between the two bodies gently petting the witches soft center.

Pulling away from the kiss “Ohh!” Zelda shouts loudly. Lilith's fingers stroking her up and down starting a rhythm as her lips explore lower. Sucking and biting on the soft spot from the days before but quickly continuing down to the exposed collar bones and continuing further to Zelda’s tender breasts. Sucking a pebbled nipple hard between her lips as her free hand slides up to pay the same attention to the other breast. Pinching, pulling, sucking and biting at sensitive nipples Zelda felt herself becoming dizzy from all the sensations.

With one swift and fluid movement a slender finger was pushed between her folds. “Yes!” Zelda called out as Lilith slowly began to pump the finger in and out. With that the Queen smiled and let her lips continue down the witches stomach till she was finally laid between her spread legs.

With a quick motion Lilith slid her finger out again but before Zelda could protest she felt a soft kiss replace it followed quickly by an eager tongue. Lilith licked up and down Zelda’s wet pussy before pushing two fingers inside her wet heat. Pumping into her gently at first and gradually adding speed. Her tongue found her clit circling the sensitive bundle before sucking it hard into her mouth. 

“Fuck! Lilith, yes!” Zelda cried her fingers clinging tightly to the roots still pinning her down. How desperately she wanted to run them through the Queen’s hair. Her hips starting to buck meeting every thrust a third finger now slipped inside and the demon mother continued her ravenous assault on her partner. 

With every thrust Zelda felt herself getting higher and higher. She could feel the tension building inside her ready to snap. “My Queen! Please don’t stop! Don’t STOP!!!” Sucking hard at the witches bud and increasing the speed of her hand Zelda reached her climax very abruptly. Head thrown to the side her hair tossed over her face as her legs tried to close but were held down firmly. 

“Oh Fuck Yes my Queen! My dark Goddess!” and with that her hands were released as the dark roots buried themselves back into the ground. She quickly reached for Lilith weakly trying to pull the Queen back up to her.

“Thank you,” She said softly “Thank you,Thank you, Thank you.” she continued to whispered before finally pressing her lips to Lilith's in a desperate kiss. 

“You have given me so much power dear Zelda, I just wanted to give a little back to you.” Lilith said kissing her more passionately. 

Pulling back from the kiss she looked at Lilith quizzically. “What do you mean give a little back?”

“I gave you a little more power…” Zelda pushed herself to sit up forcing Lilith to lean back “with sex Magic.” she finished. The Directrix contemplated for a moment letting the information set in.

A wide wicked smirk spread across her face. Lilith sat further back at the devilish grin. “What?” she asked surprisingly meek and trepidatious. With the snap of Zelda’s fingers Lilith found herself on all fours. 

Before she could look around and see where Zelda was she felt her. Small delicate hands firmly gripped her hips before she felt the distinct touch of the soft curls tickle her back followed by a kiss to her spine. “Mmmm” she moaned as her eyes flickered shut.

“You’ve been very generous with your gifts my queen.” Zelda said between soft kisses slowly moving further down the toned back. Sitting up and tossing her hair back to cascade down her own still naked back to keep the locks out of the way slightly. Her hands began to roam the curve of the demonesses hips and rear.

Zelda leaned forward again planting another kiss on the Queen before lightly sinking her teeth into the soft flesh. A low moan spilled from Lilith's lips that quickly turned into a loud cry as two fingers suddenly pushed between her folds. Zelda began a steady pace, her fingers pushing in and pulling out of the Goddesses wet pussy. The rocking motion started to move Lilith forward with each thrust.

“Oh Zelda.” she said softly her long dark curls falling down around her face bouncing in rhythm with every thrust. After a short while she already could feel the pressure start to build. Leaning forward slightly she rested her head down on the ground opening herself up more to her beautiful partner.

With her free hand Zelda playfully smacked the Queens ass and squeezed it gently before she let her fingers glide along Liliths side to her front finding her sensitive clit. Circling it lightly to start she then built up a little speed and pressure to the bundle of nerves. Lilith continued to moan the tingling feeling of her orgasam slowly creeping up her spine to her shoulders.

With a firm and swift movement Zelda had Lilith suddenly laying on her back quickly descending between spread legs her fingers began a much more vigorous motion. Pistoning in and out as her lips sucked her aching clit into her mouth.

Lilith's fingers immediately found their way into the long red curls. Her hips starting to tremble at the impending climax. “Fuck!” she shouted as Zelda’s tongue lapped at her clit while still sucking. With every thrust of delicate fingers Lilith felt small shocks throughout her body. Like little fireworks being set off everywhere. She felt them in her head, down her back, and ever across her collar bones.

Distracted by the intense feelings across her whole body she hadn’t noticed Zelda pull away slightly. A Third finger added to the pumping motion Zelda had rested her head on Lilith's hip and was reciting a quite incantation. With the soft words finished Zelda reattached her lips to the Queen's swollen clit.

Although the Demoness hadn’t noticed the small change she now definitely noticed the results. What felt like an earthquake moved all throughout her body. The Queen’s vision suddenly became blurry as twinkling lights started to burst all around her. Every new sensation building in intensity. “Yes!” She said but surprisingly weakly. As her body began to tense up. New shock waves erupt throughout her body. 

Lilith's eyes rolling back as a powerful blinding light exploded from their two joined bodies. The light spread throughout the woods turning the dark night into daylight for a split second as Lilith’s climax took her. So tense from the moment before she hadn’t realized she had been sitting up on her elbows and now slumped back to the ground.

Zelda leaning back on her haunches her tongue cleaning her lips looking down smugly at the spent Queen of Hell. “That was incredible,” Lilith sighed, her hand moving to fan her face. “How did you do that?” she asked.

“You’re the one that gave me the power,” Zelda replied, crawling over the dark lady's body “It all came from you.” gently laying a light kiss on the Queen's lips. Laying down in Lilith’s arms she let herself snuggle closely as Lilith wrapped her arms around the Witch.

“You’re so beautiful. I want to do that to you again if you’ll let me.” The red head said softly as she gazed up at her partner. “Mmmm I’d love for you to do that to me again sometime. It was amazing. I've never felt like that before.” She leaned forward and kissed her again. 

With the simple wave of her hand Lilith’s cloak that was still laying in a heap at their feet flew up and then draped over their naked entwined bodies. Holding each other more tightly the two dark creatures felt themselves ease down from the height of the orgasams.

“What a wonderful Lupercalia” Zelda said quietly. Already starting to drift off. “Mmmh.” Lilith agreed. 

Suddenly with a loud crash Sabrina and Ambrose (both in a state of undress) burst through a nearby shrubbery panting. Zelda and Lilith both sitting up clutching the dark cloak around their naked bodies.

“Auntie Zee is everything okay? Oh My Lilith!” Sabrina said halting to a stop immediately covering her eyes

“Wow! I did not expect this.” Ambrose said as he took in the scene before him. 

“Oh for the love of Lilith will you two please get out of here!” Zelda shouted. 

“Looks like you already have that covered Auntie.” Ambrose said smugly “I guess this means you enjoyed this years devotion to you huh Lilith?”

“It was divine yes.” Lilith said shortly.

“I can’t believe this! I gotta get out of here” Sabrina said, turning on her heels and heading back the way she came.

“So what exactly did you two do to manage that kind of spark to light up the whole town?” Ambrose inquired, squatting down in front of them.

“AMBROSE CAN’T THIS WAIT FOR ANOTHER TIME! GET OUT OF HERE! UNHOLY FUCK!” Zelda shouted 

Ambrose held up his hands in surrender and finally took his leave. “You two behave now wont you?” He called back over his shoulder as he disappeared into the woods.

Slumping back to the ground together the two looked at each other and started laughing.


End file.
